Seamless
by silverbough
Summary: Echizen Ryoma has moved to America to finish high school; Sakuno couldn't handle the distance and they broke up. At the party planned for her 16th birthday she meets the only person who might replace him in her heart. Who will she choose? Fuji/saku/ryoma
1. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of its characters

seamless

chapter one: sweet sixteen

_july 18__th__, more than three years after the seigaku tennis team won the nationals for the first time_

My bare feet pressed into the lush springy grass, wet with dewdrops. Sky-tears, as I liked to think of them, remnants of the early morning rain. _A single blade of grass_ _is unremarkable; but put a thousand together and the color is dazzling. Strength is found in numbers._ A good opening phrase for an essay, and I stored it carefully away into the back of my mind as I walked across the park.

A dog with a muddy coat of fur raced by, owner frantically calling after it. I snagged the red nylon leash around its neck effortlessly, and she smiled her thanks, eyes widening slightly at my disheveled appearance. The thick chestnut hair I usually bound in two long braids was loose, rippling in the breeze, and I was wearing unwashed gym strip. This ensemble was worlds away from my usual immaculate appearance, unreasonable, especially on my sixteenth birthday.

But, see, I had a reason. A reason why I was at a park, alone, absent from the party I had begged my best friend not to plan this year, a reason for being so damn miserable. The reason had a name: Echizen Ryoma, tennis prodigy. A boy I had been in love with ever since the first year of junior high, who I'd finally started dating a year or so ago. At this moment he was in America, where he would stay for at least the duration of high school.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away furiously. I, Sakuno Ryuzaki, had been the one who had broken it off, the one who couldn't handle the long, long distance. It was for the best, I knew. So why did I feel so freaking sad?

"Sakuno-chan!" I turned around to see Aiko-chan racing towards me. She'd been my best friend ever since Tomoka Osakada had moved away; an incredibly kind girl with limitless energy and unwavering resolve, like a marshmallow with a steel core. "What the hell are you doing here? It's your birthday, silly girl!"

I started to answer, but she cut me off. "Wait, wait, I know. Moping, right? Come on, you gotta stop. At this rate you'll get wrinkles 'fore you're thirty!" Aiko-chan grabbed my arm, and started dragging me toward the grey van parked hurriedly behind us. I gave in reluctantly, unable to stop myself from dragging my feet. It didn't hinder her at all; she'd been practicing martial arts since she was five.

"Look, Aiko-chan, I'm really really _really_ sorry but this year I'm just not… up to it. And who's driving the car?"

"My older brother. Hurry up, will ya? And don't give me that nonsense; I know exactly why you're not 'up to it'." She gave me an understanding look, and then rolled her eyes. "But self-destruction is not necessary. That's why, to cheer you up, I planned a surprise party despite your futile attempts to stop me."

Part of me wanted to groan, but the other knew that my best friend was only trying to make me happy, and was grateful. I settled for a slightly bitter half smile, hating that I couldn't seem more enthusiastic. "So, who did you invite?"

"Well… let's just say a lot of people, including everyone who was a regular on the tennis team during your first year of junior high, except for the captain. He's in Germany, or something." She pulled open the door of the van, ignoring my open mouth.

"Aiko-chan! Why would you do something like that? I barely know most of them, now. And I'm sorry, but I really don't need any reminders of Ryoma." My words came out sharper than I intended, and to soften them I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Look, Aiko-chan, I'm sorry, I know you're only trying to help me. It's just that I'm a mess. I can't even think straight."

My best friend grabbed my face in both hands, forcing me to stare straight into her eyes, radiantly green with swirls of aquamarine like the wispy veil-like inclusions common in flux-grown synthetic emeralds. "It's ok," she said soothingly. "Listen, Sakuno-chan, it's going to be fine. All I want you to do is to have some fun tonight. You've been looking so depressed lately; it's getting me down too. Hey, get out, we're here." She yanked open the door and I blindly complied. "Thanks, Hiro. I owe you one."

Aiko-chan's house was large and spacious; the antique furniture beautifully color-coordinated, walls painted in eclectic but still lovely shades of orange and purple, curtains of seaweed green chiffon arranged elegantly over the circular windows. Her mother was a famous interior designer, and I'd been awestruck the first time she'd invited me over. However, Aiko-chan seemed to prefer playing at my house. "Yours is actually a home," she'd explained. "Mine is ... a painting or sculpture or something. For display only."

Aiko-chan grabbed my wrist and led me up a flight of beige-carpeted stairs to the spacious bathroom connected to her bedroom. She moved a wooden stool in front of the huge gilt mirror and commanded me to sit. Numbly, I obeyed.

"The party starts in two hours. I have a dress for you to wear and everything, so don't worry about that. Now, go take a bath. Your hair is a mess. Here's a towel," she piled a neatly folded, impeccably white one into my arms, "and wear one of the spare robes when you're finished. They're in the cabinet behind us, second section. Now hurry." Aiko-chan left the room, closing the door behind her with a dull thud.

I blindly removed my sweat-stained clothes and stepped into the shower cubicle, with walls of frosted glass. Ten minutes later, shampooed, conditioned, and exfoliated, I dried myself off and put on a thin robe. "I'm done!"

The next half an hour or so passed in a blur. I must have nodded off, because when I opened my eyes my hair was completely dry. Aiko-chan was hovering in front of me, blow-dryer in hand, her expression uncertain. Her own wavy honeysuckle-and-cream ringlets had been straightened, and they hung down to the small of her waist.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan, you're awake. I'm not sure what to do with your hair, it's so long! Should I curl it, leave it down, or put it in an updo? It's your choice."

A strange feeling entered my body. It felt as if iron weights had been tied to each strand of my hair, dragging back my head. So inexplicably _heavy. _I suddenly realized, with some surprise, that I had never changed my hairstyle, ever since I'd met Ryoma, not even for a day. And now he was gone.

"Aiko-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you cut my hair for me?"

"_What_? Are you serious?" I nodded, and Aiko-chan bit her lip, sliding open a drawer and taking a pair of scissors in hand. "Well, I could I guess… why?"

"I just suddenly realized I've haven't touched it for a long time; I want to make a fresh start. Could you chop about a foot off?"

Aiko-chan dampened my hair, stretched a strand out, and I heard the _snip snip snip_ of flashing scissors as my hair began to drift toward the ground.

* * * * *

"Oh. My. God. Aiko-chan, what did you do?! Invite every single person in the school?" I peeked out from behind the heavy curtains, crimson with gold trim that hid us from the view of the many people swarming in the absolutely _huge _marble-floored room. "And since when did you have a ballroom attached to your house? Or mansion, I should say."

She shrugged, flipping her hand nonchalantly and stretching out a strand of my carefully curled hair. Aiko-chan had cut off about twenty centimetres, but it still reached past my shoulder blades, rumpled auburn-tinted chestnut silk. We were a study of contrasts: cornsilk to russet, tall to short, emerald velvet and cherry blossom pink chiffon. "Eh… recent renovations. Doesn't matter. But, but, aren't you excited? Come on, kiddo, step out into the spotlight!"

I cringed back as she parted the blood-red curtains and stepped out. "The birthday girl's here!"

An enormous chandelier dangled from the center of the high arched ceiling, filling the entire room with a thousand beams of brilliance, like light shattering off the facets of a polished gem. It illuminated the faces of what I estimated were about sixty to seventy people, from my closest friends and family to people I only knew semi-well. And also ( I winced slightly as I saw them),there they were, the former members of the junior high tennis team, standing in a loose cluster with expressions ranging from interested to faintly amused to bored.

They all stood up, shouting "Happy birthday!" I mustered what could pass for smile, and waved nervously. Aiko-chan, sensing my discomfort, grabbed a microphone shoved to side and started speaking.

"Ok, we're going to play a few games before the food's brought out. Everyone, find a partner. It doesn't matter who it is, except that it's someone of the opposite gender." I was standing on what seemed like a small raised stage, and Aiko-chan impatiently waved me to the stairs concealed by two leafy potted plants at the side. "Whatcha waiting for, Sakuno-chan? Go find a partner."

"Oh… okay." I scurried down into the crowd of people, hoping to see a random cousin or something. Instead, I slipped on what looked like spilled cranberry juice, and crashed right into someone's chest. "Ah… I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I looked up into the young man's face.

And stopped breathing. He was absolutely beautiful, to the point of being almost _too _pretty. Long-ish caramel hair framed a feline face, with large eyes so shockingly, mesmerizing blue I took a step back. Then he smiled serenely, and his stunning eyes became crescent-shaped, concealed by unusually long lashes.

I took another step back as I suddenly recognized him. _Oh, damn._ This stunning boy was Fuji Syusuke, aka The Genius. He'd headed to another school after junior high, and even though I'd seen him around a few times, it had been a long time since we'd actually talked. What had Aiko-chan said? _'... a lot of people, including everyone who was a regular on the tennis team during your first year of junior high, except for the captain.'_

Fuji-sempai was still smiling. "Don't worry, there's no harm done. I was looking to wish you a happy birthday anyways, Sakuno-san. Are you and Echizen still dating?" As his words sunk in, they sliced into my chest like a knife slipping through butter, and I reeled from the pain. He immediately retracted his words. "…but that's none of my business, of course. I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"No," I managed to gasp. "It's ok. We broke up a few weeks ago. The distance was just too much." I tried to sound flippant, but it didn't seem to work.

"Ah… I see. Would you like to be my partner?" His voice- it was like the steady flow of a rippling stream. So easy to get caught up into.

"I'd love to," I replied, blushing slightly. Just then, Aiko-chan's voice sounded, magnified by the microphone. Her boyfriend, Akira-san, was standing beside her, holding one slender hand.

"Everyone have a partner? We're going to start the first activity: dancing! Music will be playing, and basically, people, just dance 'till you drop! The judges will be circling around, and the winners of various categories will be awarded prizes." She waved to a man standing discreetly in the corner of the room, and suddenly the lights dimmed and music- awesome, totally dance-able music- blasted out from speakers.

Fuji-sempai smiled wider, gently tranquil. "Dancing, hmm?" He bended down to whisper my ear and I was surprised by the sweetness of his breath. "Don't tell anyone, but my sister used to make me practice ballet with her."

At this I laughed, a real laugh, but strangely I could imagine it: this beautiful boy does look graceful in a semi-feminine way. '"He moves like the wind,"' Ryoma-kun had once told me. My suspicions were confirmed when we began dancing. "Wow, you're good," I commented, glanced down at the nimble movements of his feet.

"Eh, I suppose. Well, Sakuno-chan, it's been a long time, no?"

"Yeah," I respond. "It's been more than a year."

"Too long, in my opinion." He was still smiling, and I sort of wished he would stop so I could see those gorgeous eyes. As if Fuji-sempai could read my mind, his expression suddenly became serious. One part of my mind vaguely registered this, but the other part was… incoherent. Dazzled. I was drowning in those ocean-deep eyes, unable to look away. Falling under a spell. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. I was a regular on the girl's tennis team the first year of high school… why did you move away?"

"I went to a school with a famous photography teacher, something that I want to pursue."

"But… you were so good at tennis!"

He winked. "The school has a good tennis team, as well. We made to the nationals last year." He twirled me around and deftly slid under my upraised arm. "Listen to the beat, Sakuno-san. Can you hear it? 1, 2, _3_, 4, 1, 2, _3_, 4."

I recognized the song, and my movements became smoother. Then I stopped abruptly. It felt as if someone had struck me in the chest heavily as I remembered _why_ I could dance to this song. The Spring Thaw dance in grade ten. Ryoma-kun, holding me in his arms. His lips brushing against my neck…

Fuji-sempai's hold on me slackened. His eyes were wide with alarm, and I heard his anxious voice as if from a long way off. "Sakuno-san, are you ok? Sakuno-san?"

I couldn't answer. I shook my head mutely and wheeled around pushing past people as I raced for the bathroom that I knew was located to right... as soon as I had slammed the door behind me I sank to the ground, sobs shaking my entire body.

I did not want to remember, but I couldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Worth It

_I shook my head mutely and wheeled around pushing past people as I raced for the bathroom that I knew was located to right... as soon as I had slammed the door behind me I sank to the ground, sobs shaking my entire body._

_I did not want to remember, but I couldn't forget._

Tears were rolling down my face, staining the delicate fabric of the dress Aiko-chan had lent me with salt water, but I couldn't bring myself to care. For a few minutes I did nothing but let them continue fall, hopefully washing away some of the pain rising inside me like a tsunami about to hit the coast of some tropical island. Then, gritting my teeth, I grabbed a wad of paper towels and mopped my face roughly.

I stood up, my knees shaking, and pushed back the locks of hair plastered to my cheeks. The reflection in the mirror informed me that I was a mess: the skin around my eyes was red and puffy, bite marks cutting into my swollen lips. Turning on the faucet, I splashed cold water on my cheeks, and washed away the blush and foundation. My eye makeup didn't budge; Aiko-chan must've known I'd need waterproof mascara. Sliding open a drawer, I found a comb and began fixing my hair.

I refused to think of Echizen. It was stupid to get so worked up over him: we'd broken up, for goodness' sake. No, I would lock that chest and throw away the key. Pain I could deal with, and memories, well, they would certainly fade after a while. This was perfectly logical, and I could find no reason for why the face in the mirror started to crumple again at the thought.

"Sakuno-san? Sakuno-san, is it okay for me to come in?" Fuji-sempai's voice was gentle, kind and calm. When I didn't answer, he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Aiko-chan told me to check on you. What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with Echizen-kun?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I glanced upward, and the expression on his face was so caring, so sweet, that I didn't pull away. He hesitantly put his arms around me, and I couldn't help it- I melted into them. Fuji-sempai held me for a moment, and I was comforted by his warmth.

"I'm so sorry!" I pulled back, suddenly realizing that I was crying in the arms of a semi-stranger. "Now I've ruined your shirt, I really don't know what I was thinking. I'll-"

"Sakuno-chan, what's wrong?" He interrupted my babbling, tipping my chin up so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "Would it help you to talk about it, or just make you uncomfortable? I can get Aiko-chan…"

"No!" His last words penetrated my brain, and I frantically shook my head. "No, don't get her; she already worries about me too much. Please don't say anything."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I whispered, "don't." Shifted my gaze downwards, embarrassed because I wanted him to stay.

Fuji-sempai exhaled softly. His face was still filled with nothing but patience and worry for me, and guilt washed over me for taking advantage of his kindness. He was probably feeling incredibly awkward right now.

"Look," I said, trying to apologize again, "I'm really sorry. It's just that… I'm having a hard time getting over- over my ex-boyfriend." I still couldn't say his name. "It's really dumb, I know, how I've been acting like a train wreck for the past few weeks, I promise I'm not usually like this." My words were accompanied by a shaky laugh.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sakuno-chan. It's normal to be sad when things don't work out."

"It's just that I put a lot of myself into that relationship, so I was crushed when it ended. It just wasn't meant to be, I suppose. I mean, he's an amazing tennis player, unprecedented, and I'm just… me."

"That's not true," he disagreed. "You're a very special person." Fuji-sempai paused for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to get back together with him?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure about that. America, it's a world away from Japan. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"I guess. Then, you know what you need? A distraction. Something to take your mind off him, to help you get over this. Maybe… a person?"

I chuckled at this. "You mean like a boyfriend? No one would be suicidal enough to date me. Currently, at least, I'm a destructive mess."

"Well, I'm not sure you're right about that. You're very pretty, Sakuno-chan." I blushed, and couldn't stop myself from glancing up to see his face. It was almost but not quite solemn, his mouth tilted upwards in a half-smile. His eyes were open, and I lost myself in them. Twin sapphires, starry like the night sky. Infinity.

"Th-thank you?" Not knowing whether to be flattered or embarrassed, I settled for turning the doorknob and stepping back outside. "We should probably go back outside now."

He winked, and I marvelled again at those incredibly long lashes. "It _is_ your party, after all. Come on."

"I… really appreciate you coming here to talk to me. Your shirt is wet now, though."

Fuji-sempai smiled serenely. "It's okay, you're worth it."

We made it back in time to see the prizes being handed out. There were teddy bears, a bouquet of roses, a pair of earbuds for an iPod. Aiko-chan grinned when she saw Fuji-sempai and I entering the room together, blowing me a quick kiss. I smiled wanly at her, noticing that confetti was now falling like multicoloured snow from the ceiling. Reaching my hand out, I caught a piece and realized that it was shaped like a tiny, feathery rose.

"She's very good at details," I remarked absentmindedly. The gorgeous boy beside me nodded, amused.

"Yes, Aiko-chan certainly is."

"Wait," I suddenly noticed, surprised. "I just realized; you call her Aiko-chan. Do you know her well?"

He shrugged. "She's good friends with my sister. A very genuine person, I like her."

"That she is. You know, I'd like to meet your sister sometime."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance." His words seemed to ignite a flicker of fire inside me, not painful, but very warm. Glimmering.

Before I could think too much about them, however, Aiko-chan beckoned to me and I uncomfortably made my way too where she was standing, blisters forming on my feet from the glittery straps of my sandals cutting into them.

"Sakuno-chan," my best friend whispered, "announce that it's time to eat."

I raised my eyebrows as she adjusted the microphone for me. Stepping forward, I cleared my throat.

"Um, everybody, we're eating now!" They cheered loudly as heavy steel doors were swung open, and tables of filled with every kind of food imaginable was brought out: rice, vegetables, fruit, pastries, drinks, and in the center, an enormous cake that was shaped akin to a _tennis racket_.

"What?" I widened my eyes. "Why is there a…"

Aiko-chan groaned. "I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan, I ordered the cake before you and Echizen-kun… um… anyways, it's a remarkable piece of architecture, no?"

"Uh, yeah. A piece of architecture crafted out of cheesecake and icing. It's really pretty though; I appreciate the thought."

She grinned, flashing teeth that glowed as brightly as the moon against a backdrop of starry onyx. "Be happy I didn't get them to shape it like his trademark cap."

I giggled, despite the fact that the sound came out all wrong through my throat- scratchy and off-pitch. Aiko-chan sensed this, and immediately changed the topic. "Sakuno-chan, go eat. You have to be hungry. Grab some lasagne, or curry, or organic cherries, or…"

"I get the point. But come with me, Aiko-chan."

She shrugged."I think you already have an escort." I turned around slowly, a little ripple running through by body as I saw Fuji-sempai, his flawless profile silhouetted against the shimmering lights. He was so beautiful my heart stuttered and squeezed at the sight of him, yet despair flooded me. People who were too perfect inevitably broke your heart.

As if reading my mind, Aiko-chan leaned into me, and bringing her lips to my ear whispered: "Be careful. Fuji-sempai, he's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet- I can attest to that- but he also likes to play games. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know," I murmured back. "Believe me, I know." But somewhere deep inside, a piece of me was already stepping off a cliff into the unknown darkness below.

* * *

_two days later_

"Aiko-chan, this is lovely." I bent down, letting scorching grains of pristinely white sand fall through my fingers. The sea was sparkling in countless shades of blue, all equally mesmerizing, the sun gilding the surface: burnished brilliance. We were at a gorgeous beach resort her family owned, enjoying the summery heat.

She nodded, corkscrew curls dancing. "I absolutely adore this place. Let's spread our towels there." Aiko-chan pointed to a spot about twenty yards from where we stood.

"Sure." We walked over, flip-flops leaving marks on the slightly damp surface close to where the waves lapped against the shore. I rubbed some more sunscreen into my back, tugging on the straps of the bikini I was wearing. "Gosh, I shouldn't have worn this. Now I can't play in the water, plus, I'll get one hell of a sunburn."

"Why can't you play in water?"

I grimaced. "The straps are loose, I've lost some weight since last time I wore this." The reason I hadn't been eating much hung in the air between us, creating tension like a heavy blanket draped over a clothing line, but neither of us mentioned it.

"It's ok, no one will notice unless the top falls off or something. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I took the liberty of inviting Tomo-chan here too."

My mouth fell open in amazement, and I threw my arms around her. "Tomo-chan! I can't believe it I haven't seen her in so long! Oh my god, how did you know her phone number?"

"Hey, I was friends with her too. Also, I told her about your breakup with Echizen Ryoma and she wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh. I guess I never told her about that." My voice had fallen flat and, searching for a distraction, I started to slide off the rubber band that bound my wild and tangled hair.

Aiko-chan touched my arm gently. "It's a beautiful day, Sakuno-chan. Let's enjoy together."

I nodded fervently. "Yes."

There was nothing more either of us needed to say.


End file.
